


Who Do You Belong To?

by smilekidd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Its Rough But Its Sweet, More Like Half Porn Half Plot, Porn With Plot, aggressive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilekidd/pseuds/smilekidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia decides she's going to piss Stiles off at a party. He decides he needs to remind her who she belongs to.</p><p>      "You have no idea what I'm talking about, Lydia? None at all?" he gave her one more chance as he stepped toward her. She just sat there, staring up at him from her position on his bed. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she was curious about what he'd do, so she shook her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Belong To?

    "Lydia," he started as he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "so help me God, if you are not up those stairs in the next two seconds..." She didn't move from her spot with her back against the front door. Her casual stance was pissing him off far more than he already was and she knew it. An angry growl left his lips before giving her another warning, "Lydia, get the hell up the stairs so we can talk this out like mature adults." Mature adults her ass, Stiles and Scott still made fart jokes at the dinner table.

    For the first time she met his eyes and was shocked by the amount of anger they actually held. They'd been in arguments before, but she had never seen him look at her like this. She wasn't sure if she was scared or turned on by it. Nevertheless, she stared right back at him and refused to let him see how much he was affecting her.

    The atmosphere in the room was incredibly tense as the rest of the pack stood by, nervously watching the duo have their silent stare down. None of them had ever seen Stiles this angry and, although they've watched the couple bicker on numerous occasions, it had never been to this extent. Stiles and Lydia had only officially been together for about two years now, but the pack has always seen them as the married couple in the group. Anyone who knew their relationship knew they were the married couple of the group. They bickered and fought like crazy, but they loved each other beyond words and their connection was deeper than anyone could ever fathom. Yes, their arguments got a bit... heated sometimes, but they always made up right away. This one, however, has been going on since they left the party. That was an hour ago.

    "You're being childish. Our friends are here, this conversation can wait," Lydia finally responded, sounding much more bored than she actually looked. Stiles glanced at the pack before turning his attention back to the feisty redhead- sorry, strawberry blonde- in front of him.

    "Lydia, get your pretty little ass upstairs." She loved that he found a way to compliment her even when he was pissed off. And he was extremely pissed off. He was becoming more infuriated by the millisecond, which meant that he was losing the strength to be gentle with her when all he wanted to do was grip her up and bring upstairs with him so they could resolve this. Why the hell wouldn't she just cooperate? His entire body was tense with anger and a new wave of fury raged through him as he watched a smirk make its way onto her face. A fucking _smirk _.__ He was going to go insane.

    "What if I don't want to? What are you going to do, Stiles?" He could tell she was feeling bold, he knew that tone in her voice and that challenging look in her eye. She didn't get to feel bold right now, she had felt bold enough for both of them at the damn party. "You forget that I know you better than I know myself," she spoke as she made her way toward him ever so slowly. "And, from what I know, you won't do anything if I don't listen to you except send me empty threats until I'm tired of hearing them and eventually give in." She was right next to him now, so close she could hear his heavy breathing and see the rise and fall of his chest. "Now, we have friends over and I would like to enjoy my time with them. You can wait." Lydia went to move past him but he had a very assertive grip on her wrist. It wasn't tight enough to hurt her, Stiles could never hurt her, but it was tight enough for her to know he was serious.

    Infuriated brown eyes met challenging green ones as their gazes locked. "Upstairs. Now." His voice was dripping with anger and the look in his eyes told her it was definitely time to resign. Without looking at the pack, Lydia did as she was told and started making her way up the stairs and toward Stiles' bedroom. Stiles turned his attention to his friends. "You guys can stay or leave, do whatever the fuck you want. I have to deal with my psycho ass girlfriend before both of us are single." They all watched as he turned around and quickly followed Lydia, bounding the stairs two at a time and taking long strides to his bedroom. Scott and Kira exchanged nervous looks, neither of them knowing what to make out of the scene that had just played out.

    "I give them twenty minutes before we hear Lydia moaning," Liam piped up after hearing Stiles slam the door.

    "I'll be surprised if they make it past ten. The sexual tension was insane, not to mention the fact that Lydia's baiting him," Hayden chimed in. Everyone looked at the two as if they were crazy. "Okay seriously guys? How many times have they argued and had make up sex while we were around? You could tell by the way she smirked that she's doing it on purpose." Liam shrugged in agreement, his girlfriend had a point.

    Upstairs, Stiles was trying his hardest to stay calm and stay a gentleman. He didn't like being mad at Lydia, in fact he hated it. But, _God _,__ sometimes she fucking infuriated him. "What the hell was that?" he spat. It took everything in him not to curse at her right now.

    Lydia, who had now gotten comfortable on his bed with her elbows supporting her weight, looked at him with the most innocent look she could muster. "What was what?" Her response pissed him off once more.

    "Don't play fucking dumb with me, Lydia. Your behavior at the party tonight, what the fuck was that?" He refused to take a step closer to her. His patience was running thin and it was taking all of his strength not to just go over there and remind her whose girlfriend she was because clearly she needed a fucking reminder.

* * *

 

    Kira had finally gotten the chance to bring her friends to a party at her school. She had chosen to go to a local university that was close to home, but more importantly close to Scott. They agreed that it was probably best that they didn't go to the same school just so they were able to give each other space. If they had gone to the same university they would have spent every second together and were pretty sure they'd eventually rip each other's heads off, or cuddle themselves to death depending on whether or not the fox spirit took over . So, as a solution, Scott and Stiles went to school about thirty minutes away from Kira. Due to the supernatural aspect, however, they all stayed pretty close to Beacon Hills. Just in case.

    Lydia, on the other hand, refused to let the supernatural world stop her from pursuing her dream of going to MIT. She applied to schools nearby and even planned to room with Kira if MIT didn't give her scholarship money, but that back up plan was useless from the beginning. Everyone knew Lydia was going to get a full scholarship to MIT, but at least she was still thinking about the pack in some way.

    It had always been hard to get the entire pack together during the semesters because Lydia was just so far away. But, they had finally done it and Kira couldn't have been any more excited! They were all in their junior year of college- besides Liam, Hayden, Mason, and Corey of course- and they were finally getting to party together for the first time since high school. Excited seemed to be an understatement.

    "Scott!" A giddy Kira called out as she made her way through the crowd. She may or may not have found a way for her supernatural alcohol tolerance to subside, and she may or may not have had too much to drink as a result. Adorably, she stumbled her way to her boyfriend with the biggest smile on her face. Scott had been watching her take shots with her friends, always keeping a watchful eye over the people he loves and making sure nothing happened to them. He knew she figured out a way to feel drunk again and he also knew that Kira was an absolute adorable drunk. (To be honest he hasn't seen her do anything that wasn't adorable.)

    "Finally!" Kira let out a short huff as she straightened up in her heels. "Walking in heels isn't easy when you're drunk," she pouted. "I should've worn my combat boots." He couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. She wasn't really talking to him yet, she was having an important discussion with herself about what would've looked better with her dress and which stockings she would've had to wear if she went with the combat boots. Or maybe she should've worn high socks. Oh! Maybe both! No wait, she might be too hot if she wore both. Ugh, but she'd much rather be hot than stumbling in five inch heels. She blames Lydia for this. Hey wait, where was Lydia?

    "I think you look gorgeous," Scott interrupted with an amused smile plastered on his face. Her head immediately popped up at the sound of his voice, and her personal debate was completely forgotten.

    "Scott!" she giggled again, moving forward to wrap her arms around his neck. His arms fell comfortably around her waist. "Hi."

    The alpha chuckled, "Hi." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he held her. "Feel like you've had enough to drink yet?"

    "Does anyone ever feel like they've had enough to drink?" The kitsune giggled as if the thought of slowing down on the alcohol was the funniest thing she's ever heard.

    "Well I think you've had enough for the night." This statement earned an eye roll from the fox as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. As an instinct, one hand found itself in Kira's hair. "Do you know where Lydia and Stiles went?" Scott asked, changing the subject before Kira started whining about wanting more alcohol.

    "I think they went-"

    "I'm right here, Scotty," they heard a familiar voice state from behind them. Kira's head popped up from its spot on Scott's shoulder.

    "Found him!" The two boys shared an amused glance before noticing the girl's body moving out of Scott's hold.

    Stile placed a hand on his best friend shoulder, the other occupied by a red cup. "Have you seen-"

    "Lydia!" the girl giggled. The two watched Kira scurry her way over to her best friend in the middle of the floor. Judging by their dance moves, it was evident that both girls were intoxicated and the boys found it hilarious. They both watched in awe as their girlfriends danced together, tilting their heads back in laughter as they grabbed for each other to keep from falling. It was highly amusing until two random assholes came up behind them and tried to get in on the action. Kira, despite how drunk she was, made a point to dance away and politely decline the advance. Lydia, on the other hand...

    Stiles watched, eyebrows raising in surprise as his girlfriend voluntarily danced on another man. Although Stiles was trying to seem calm about this situation, Scott knew his best friend and he knew how protective he was when it came to Lydia. Even without his ability to smell Stiles's anger Scott would be able to see exactly how this situation was infuriating him. Luckily, Kira noticed the boys watching and slyly pulled the banshee away.

    "Hey man, it was just a dance, right?" Scott voiced, trying to calm Stiles down a bit. Stiles took another sip of his drink, which Scott had discretely sniffed to make sure it wasn't alcohol. Stiles insisted on being the designated driver tonight.

    "Yeah, just a dance. And you can stop sniffing my drink, dude, it's just coke." Apparently Scott hadn't been as discrete as he thought..

    The night continued to be a blur of dancing bodies and drunk conversations. Kira and Lydia kept disappearing together, either finding more alcohol or making new friends to dance and take pictures with. Scott and Stiles were joking with a few other guys about the fact that they might have been the only sober ones in the whole place. He tried to pay attention, he really did, but every time Stiles found Lydia in the crowd of people she was all over another guy. He was giving her the benefit of the doubt, Lydia always became extremely friendly whenever she was drunk. But she was teetering on the line of friendly and promiscuous and Stiles had just about had it. He glanced back at the guys before looking where he had last seen Lydia, only to realize he'd lost her again. Trying not to be over protective, Stiles shrugged it off and told himself he'd find her again eventually.

    Apparently, when eventually came, it infuriated Stiles to no end. Once again, when he found Lydia in the crowd of people she was all over another guy, except this situation was different. Usually the guys would come up to Lydia, who was always too drunk to decline a dance partner. This time, however, Lydia had made the advance on the random stranger. To make matters worse, she made direct eye contact with Stiles as she danced with this asshole. Who the fuck does that? Stiles focused only on the green eyed strawberry blonde he called his girlfriend as he made his way through the crowd.

    "Lydia, let's go. We're leaving." Stiles surprised himself with how calm he sounded, although he was pretty sure his face showed otherwise. 

    "I don't see anyone else leaving," she retorted, not making any attempt to stop dancing.

    There was a pause as Stiles squinted at his girlfriend on the dark haired man she'd been dancing with. That was it. "Excuse me," he snapped as he took hold of Lydia's hand and started to tug her to him. He was furious, but he refused to make a scene and embarrass Kira at her own school. 

* * *

 

    "I have no idea what you're talking about," Lydia replied, playing dumb once again. She had pulled back a little bit when she noticed the tone in his voice downstairs, but she was enjoying this little game she was playing. There was a part of her that was convinced Stiles knew what she was doing, he had to. He's observed her behavior since they were children, he read her like a book. Stiles had to have read her body language and known she was doing this on purpose.

    "You have no idea what I'm talking about." Again, she was surprised by the amount of anger in his voice. He hadn't asked her, he'd just repeated her statement. She was starting to think he didn't catch that she was baiting him. He was genuinely infuriated with her.

    Here's the thing. She'd pissed him off way before they'd gotten home. He wasn't paying attention to her tells anymore, her flirtation, he was just furious. He finally gets to see her after weeks of his last visit to her school and she pulls this shit? She dances with another man directly in front of his face and has the audacity to play dumb?

    "You have no idea what I'm talking about, Lydia? None at all?" he gave her one more chance as he stepped toward her. She just sat there, staring up at him from her position on his bed. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she was curious about what he'd do, so she shook her head.

    Oh, he's had it. He's done with this shit. "Stand up," he commanded. She quirked an eyebrow. "Lydia. Stand up." This time she listens. Angry Stiles has always turned her on to no end. He took control, demanded that she do certain things for him, and it was incredibly sexy. And that tone of voice? _Oh God _,__ it did things to her.

    He's right in front of her, staring in her eyes so furiously she almost shys away. "Turn around," he tells her. She feels his chest on her back immediately after following his orders. His hands find her waist as he holds her against him. She feels him push her hair away from her neck and lean down. "You don't remember being with another man like this tonight, Lydia?" he whispers in her ear. The huskiness of his voice sends shivers down her spine. When she doesn't answer he continues. "You don't remember another man's hands on you like this tonight?" She shakes her head again and hears an angry chuckle leave his lips. "No? That's strange because I do," he starts. "I remember him touching you exactly like this. Tell me, Lydia, do you think anyone else is allowed to touch you the way I do?" His grip tightens slightly with her silence. "Answer me."

    "No," she breathes. She can feel his smile when she responds. He places a light kiss on her ear before he speaks.

    "Good girl."

    Another shiver runs through her. Suddenly he moves away from her and she whines at the loss of his touch. She turns around to find him sitting in his computer chair. She goes to move toward him but he stops her. "Stay there," he says. For a few moments they just look at each other, she's waiting for him to make a move or tell her what to do. His eyes are studying her, but they're angry and she can tell he's forming a plan in his head. "Undress yourself," he finally speaks. She doesn't think he's serious, he loves ripping off her clothes. It's when he raises his eyebrow at her, silently asking why she hasn't done what she was told, that she realizes he's completely serious. As she reaches for her top he speaks. "When you're done I want them folded on this desk."

    Once she does as instructed, she stands in front of her seated boyfriend. Reaching out, he glides his hands up her sides, amazed by how smooth her skin always is. He stands, cups her face and brings his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. The softness of the kiss surprises her and she whimpers, holding onto his arms as she leans into him. He's so kind to her, even when he's furious, and it fascinates her. One of his hands finds her waist and he pulls her to him. His grip is tight, reminding her that he's still unhappy with her.

    Lydia loses herself in the kiss. All she can feel is his teeth as they nip at her bottom lip, his tongue as he explores her mouth, and his lips as they meet hers. She's tortured by the way his hands roam her sides and never touch any part of her breasts. She knows he's well aware that she wants him to touch her, but he's refusing to give her what she wants. 

    He bends slightly, grabs her thighs and hooks them around his waist. His shirt dampens with her arousal when they touch. Their kiss breaks as he places her down on his bed and hovers above her. He takes her hands in his and holds them above her head as he places light kisses along her neck. "Who do you belong to, Lydia?" he asks.

    "You."

    He nods against her, trailing his kisses down to the center of her chest. "And who do these belong to?" His head tilts slightly, using his chin to point to her breasts, but never touching them.

    "You."

    "Good girl," he repeats. She arches into him as she feels his lips travel down her stomach and almost reaches exactly where she wants him most. A whine of disapproval escapes her lips as he takes a detour. His large hands grasp her legs and he places kisses along her inner thighs. "And these legs, Lydia, who do they belong to?" he questions her as he gently bites her.

    "You," she moans. 

    Stiles is loving this. He loves how she relinquishes control to him, let's him tell her what to do and how to do it. His teeth graze her inner thigh once more before he starts kissing his way up her body, purposely avoiding the one area she needs him the most. He's pissed that she let another man hold her the way he does, dance with her the way he does, and he wants her to be frustrated. He wants her to beg for him to touch her, to taste her, to just do  _something_ so she can come. And when she finally does he'll deny her a little longer. She challenged him and now he was going to tease her until she couldn't take it anymore.

    Stiles stops peppering her with kisses and hovers above her, noticing how Lydia's eyes are glazed over with lust. His eyes flicker to her lips before he asks, "Who do your lips belong to?"

    "You," she whispers and he rewards her with a kiss. She reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck but Stiles pulls away and forces her hands away.

    "Don't touch," he warns before returning his lips to hers. She whines into the kiss and he knows she hates that she can't touch him. Most people assume Stiles is the touchy one in the relationship, but it's her. She can't be around Stiles without touching him someway, somehow. Her hands especiallynever leave his body when they're having sex, she has to feel him at all times. Not being able to touch him is going to torture her and he's going to love it.

    His tongue reaches out to taste her skin when he pulls away and he leaves a wet trail down the center of her body. With his head between her legs he grabs hold of her thighs again, opening her to him. "And these lips, Lydia," he starts as he looks up and makes eye contact with her, "who do they belong to?" He inches closer to her center, so close she can feel his breath. 

    "You," she repeats. He can see the rise and fall of her chest, the physical evidence of her heavy breathing as she waits for him to do something. After a few seconds of a starring competition, Stiles rewards her with one long lick between her folds. He chuckles when she arches her back as he tastes her.

    Part of him doesn't want to stop, he loves going down on Lydia. He loves the sounds she makes, the way she arches her back, the way she grips his hair when she doesn't want him to stop. But most of all he loves the way she tastes. He'd work his mouth on her forever if she allowed him to. But right now he wants to tease her, so he stops. He smirks when she whimpers and her body slumps in disappointment. She's pleading with her eyes as he kneels between her legs. She needs him to touch her. She needs him to make her come. He knows this, but he's not letting her come anytime soon.

    "Stiles," she whines.

    "What do you want me to do, Lydia?" he ask as he kneels between her legs. "What do you need?" He wants her to say it. He wants to hear her ask for it.

    "Touch me," she pleads. He quirks an eyebrow.

    "Touch you?" he repeats. "Where do you want me touch you?" She takes his hand and places it where she needs him, pleading with her eyes as she does so. His middle finger is slick with her as he rubs it along her folds. The light touch has her reeling, but she needs more. 

    "Please, Stiles," she begs.

    He continues to tease her, finger lightly ghosting over her folds and spreading her wetness. "This is what you want?" She nods, chest heaving as he applies pressure to her entrance. "Here?" He chuckles when she nods too eagerly. He finds her clit and plays with it for a moment before pulling his hand away, sucking his finger into his mouth because he knows it drives her crazy. "You see, I would, but you didn't listen to me." She looks adorably confused and frustrated. "I told you not to touch, Lydia. Did you touch me?" he asks. Her body sinks when she realizes and she nods. He leans down slowly, licking her ear and taking it between his teeth. "Bad girl," he whispers. A shudder runs through her as she sighs.

    Their lips meet and she kisses him with all she has, its the only thing she can do. He smiles into the kiss and gently sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, loving the hum of her moan against his lips. Her legs are trying to close around him, she needs some kind of friction and he's being way too careful in making sure no part of him touches her besides his lips. Her hips raise, but he pushes them back down and she whines. 

    "Are you going to be good?" he breaks their kiss. She nods, eyes still closed as she tries to kiss him again. "Look at me, Lydia," he gently demands. "Are you going to try to touch me again?" She shake her head vigorously, finally feeling his fingers back on her. "You'll be good for me?" he asks as he dips a finger inside of her. She moans, but makes sure she nods her head.

    He plays with her for a while, eventually adding his ring finger and rubbing his thumb against her clit. She doesn't know how many times she's almost come at this point, he just keep bringing her there and then slowing down. He's not letting her come and she's writhing in the sheets, sweating and panting because she's _right_ there. Her orgasm is so close, yet so far away from her and she can't do anything but silently beg him to let her come. His fingers curl inside of her again, building her back up. But he doesn't have to do much building, she's right on the edge and the moment he hits that spot the third time she clenches and she almost comes, but she hears his voice. "Ah,  ah, ah, Lydia, don't come yet. Don't you come." Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she tries so hard not to come. He's picking up the pace, practically fucking her with his fingers and she doesn't know how long she can hold this off.

    He smiles as he looks at her, writhing, moaning, panting underneath him. She's getting louder and he knows she can't hold her orgasm off much longer, but she's trying to for him and it's making him incredibly hard. 

    "Stiles," she begs in between pants. " _Please _."__ Her back arches as she's twists her head from side to side. 

    He can feel how tight she is, how close she is to losing control of her orgasm. She starts drifting away from him, subconsciously trying to get away from his fingers so she can stop her orgasm, but he grabs her hips and holds her in place. Her eyes shoot open for a second. Her body melts into the mattress and he can literally feel her orgasm running through her, but she holds on, trying to be good for him.

    "Come on, baby. Come for me," he coaxes as he kisses her. Her moan comes out low at first, but then her orgasm slams into her and she has to pull away from his kiss to let out a scream. Her back arches, her eyes squeeze shut, and her body convulses. This is the hardest orgasm she's ever had and all he used was his fingers.

    He continues to finger her, gently now, as she unravels before him. Her orgasm is just subsiding when he curls his fingers inside of her. " _Stiles_!" she moans, another orgasm crashing through her. It isn't as hard as her first, but it's strong. He hadn't meant to do it, he didn't know her second orgasm would come that quickly. She's out of breath when she comes down, and he can see that her hands are itching to touch him.

    But he's not done with her yet.

    He picks her up and lets her arms wrap around his neck momentarily as he places her on the edge of the bed. Removing himself from her hold, he slides down her body and kneels before her, grabbing her legs and tossing them over his shoulder. She knows what he's going to do and she immediately starts to shake her head. She's too sensitive, she can't handle this right now. "Stiles, babe, I can't-" her sentence ends in with a whimper. His mouth is on her and she can't do anything but lay there and enjoy it.

    One more orgasm. That's what he wants before he's inside her. He closes his eyes, losing himself in his task, relishing in the way she drips onto his chin. His tongue dives into her and the sound that comes out of her is enough to make him come.

    "Stiles, please- oh- too good," she moans. Lydia Martin, his Lydia, is writhing above him because he's too good with his mouth. All those years spent waiting for her and here she is, in his bed, gripping his sheets because of him. The thought makes a growl rumble through him and the vibrations drive her insane. "Stiles, babe, please I'm too sens-  _oh, fuck_!" she cries as he nibbles on her clit. Her third orgasm slams through her and he's lucky he was holding her legs, otherwise she probably would've suffocated him. A new wave of fluid leaks out of her and he basically drinks her in. God, he loved the way she tasted.

    He releases her legs and watches as they drop heavily. Standing up to look at her, he can't help but smile. She's gorgeous like this; eyes closed, hair spread out around her, and so exhausted her body appears weightless. She looks like she's floating and it's all because of him. He's given her three orgasms and he hasn't even removed a single article of clothing yet.

    Bending down, he holds her sides and sucks a nipple into his mouth. She sighs and reaches up to play with his hair. "Ah, ah, ah, Lydia, I never said you could touch yet." He smirks and she realizes he isn't done with his little lesson. Instantly, she feels a rush of excitement stir within her.

    He lets her rest for a few minutes as he sucks on her nipples and bites her a few times. She's not sure how many hickies she's going to have along her breasts tomorrow, but she really doesn't care.

    "Can you stand?" he asks. She leans up to kiss him quickly before nodding. Her scent is on his face and her taste on his lips. She wasn't going to lie and say it didn't turn her on. "Go in the bathroom. I want you to stand at the sink and wait for me. I'll be there in a few seconds." She nodded and he pushed himself off of her, watching as she made her way to his en-suite bathroom. 

   Lydia had only been standing in the bathroom for maybe 45 seconds before she saw Stiles approach her through the mirror. She turned to greet her newly naked boyfriend, but he shook his head. "Face the mirror," he told her, pointing in the opposite direction she was facing. "Hands on the sink." He was right behind her, speaking to her while looking at her in the mirror. She felt his his hands on her waist and his chest against her back. His dangerously hard member pressed against her ass and she was overwhelmed with the need to have him inside of her. "Does anyone else get to touch you like I do?" he whispered into her ear, never breaking eye contact. She shook her head. "Speak, Lydia. I want your words."

     "No," she whispered.

    "Does anyone else get to kiss you like I do?"

    "No."

    "Does anyone else get to fuck you like I do?" A shiver ran down her spine and she shook her head.

    "No."

    "Bend over." She's dripping down her leg at this point. He hasn't broken eye contact and she can feel how hard he his against her. She does as she's been told. He breaks eye contact as he slides himself between her folds, making himself slick with her nectar. They lock eyes again. "Tell me Lydia, who do you belong to?"

    "You," she whispers.

    "Good girl."

    She moans as he enters her, filling her in her favorite position. His hands dig into her waist when he's fully engulfed in her warmth. His thrusts are long and hard and she can't stop the moans that escape her lips, she doesn't want to. Her hands tightly grip the sink for leverage as she meets him thrust for thrust. He's hitting spots she didn't even know affected her and _holy fuck_ he's so deep. He isn't looking at her anymore, focused on the view of her taking him in. She's so wet, so hot, so tight and he's thankful he's been fucking her for almost two years because he would've came five seconds after entering her if he hadn't been. Virgin or not.

    "Lydia, look at me," he demands when he notices her head has fallen. "I want you to look at who's fucking you." She moans as she looks up, the combination of his words and the view of him ravishing her is making her weak. "Look at us," he rasps. He can feel her tightening around him, he knows she loves when he talks to her. "No one gets to fuck you like I do, you got that?" He speeds up, the sound of skin slapping against each other filling the room. She nods. "Tell me, Lydia."

    "It's you Stiles," she pants. "Only you. I'm all yours." He reaches one hand around and rubs her clit. She tilts her head back, moaning loudly. "Please don't stop. Oh, God, Stiles, please," she begs.

    "That's it baby, come on. One more time, Lydia, come for me one more time," he coaxes. And she does. She screams as her orgasm rips through her, walls tightly clenching around her boyfriend. Her head drops as she reaches one hand back, searching for him, and he immediately grabs it. "I've got you," he whispers, rubbing circles with his thumb. He's gently rocking into her as she rides out her orgasm.    

    Her legs are weak and she knows he hasn't come yet, so she turns  around, drops to her knees, and takes him into her mouth. It surprises him and suddenly she's taken all of him in. He caresses her soft hair as she moans against him. The vibrations are too much, he erupts in her mouth. She swallows all that he gives her, sucking until he has to push her away. "Show me," he says as he helps her up. She opens wide and sticks her tongue out, showing him she's swallowed everything. "Good girl." They both laugh as he kisses her, his hands cradling her face.

    They kiss for what seems like hours before he picks her up and carries her back to bed. And then they kiss some more, smiling, laughing, and whispering, "I love you," over and over again. He grows hard against her but makes no move to enter her. He's given her four orgasms tonight. It's not the most he's ever given her in one night, but they were all very strong and he wants to give her a break. But Lydia wraps her hand around him, strokes him a couple times, and places him at her entrance. "Again?" he laughs, leaning on his elbows and looking at her face. She smiles and nods, pulling his lips back down to hers.

    "Again and again, and again, and again." She giggles through their kiss and he laughs right along with her. He slides in easily, she's still extremely slick. This time it's gentle and slow, but her orgasm is just as mind blowing. 

    She's drunk. Completely and utterly intoxicated. Hours ago it was from alcohol, right now it's from him. He peppers her with kisses and I love you's and she can't stop the swelling in her heart. This is the Stiles everyone gets to see, the Stiles that is loving and gentle with her. No one sees him when he's rough and demanding. The angry, sexually aggressive Stiles is just for her and she loves it.

    It takes a while for Stiles to come and they've lost count of how many orgasms she had before he releases himself inside of her. She's on birth control, so she doesn't mind the times he occasionally comes in her.

    He pulls out and rolls next to her. She was already falling asleep, clearly spent from their activities. Stiles slips his arm under her head and wraps the other around her torso as he spoons her. He kisses her neck, whispering, "I love you," into her ear. She smiles and snuggles into him even more.

    "I love you too," she mumbles before dozing off.

    For a few minutes Stiles stays awake and admires the love of his life. How they found themselves here, together, is unknown to him. He's just glad it happened. She infuriates him, sometimes on purpose, but he can't stay mad at her for long. Most of their heated arguments have the same ending;  one round of rough, angry sex, and then multiple rounds of beautiful love making. It's just how they worked.

    Stiles falls asleep with his head between her neck and shoulder. He knows the pack is going to chew them up tomorrow and talk about how loud they always are when they have sex. But, when his nostrils are filled with no other scent than Lydia, Stiles can't find it in him to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I just had to get out of my head. It was my first time writing something like this, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
